The present invention relates to polymeric agents which are useful as water absorbents, and in particular, to polymeric agents which are useful in removing water from numerous systems.
Water-swellable polymers have found various uses as absorbents for water. Examples of such polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,891; 4,190,562 and 4,293,609. Unfortunately, such known water-swellable polymers have limited gel strength. The low gel strengths of such polymers introduce integrity problems to water absorbent systems resulting in poor handling problems as well as poor product efficiency (i.e. poor utilization of water absorbent capacity). Thus, although water absorbent polymers have high water absorbent capabilities, the utilization of such polymers has been severely limited. Gel strengths can be increased by increasing the amount of crosslinking agent in the polymer. However, such polymers are very rigid gels which are difficult to produce and difficult to handle.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be highly desirable to provide a water absorbent composition having high water absorbent capacity and increased gel strength.